


If I Had to Date a Civilian

by Inkworld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkworld/pseuds/Inkworld
Summary: After Ladybug discovers the identity of Chat Noir, she poses a question: “If you had to choose any one civilian to fall in love with, who would it be?”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 263





	If I Had to Date a Civilian

“If you had to choose any one civilian to fall in love with, who would it be?”

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat near the top of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug let her feet dangle over the edge of the tower, Chat Noir sat crisscross next to her.

“What?” Chat laughed. “You know you’re the only one for me.”

Ladybug frowned. “And you know that we,” she gestured between them, “Ladybug and Chat Noir, can’t be together.”

“Everyone knows that you’re my weakness already, my lady.”

She nodded. “Yes, but, Ladybug isn’t supposed to have any weaknesses—besides! You’re avoiding my question!”

Chat fell backwards onto the platform, arms spread wide.

“It’s just...” Ladybug continued. “Since I found out who you are, I’ve wanted—I mean, I’m not some fan girl. We know each other, Adrien. And you mean a lot to me. But I can’t be with someone who only loves... only loves this part of me.”

“I’ll love whoever you are under that mask too.”

“But you don’t.”

Chat Noir considered that. “We’ve met.”

She nodded though it wasn’t a question, she’d already admitted as much.

“As civilians?”

“I’m not giving away that much,” she laughed.

“But it has been since we got our miraculouses?”

She stuck out her lower lip and tapped her chin. Technically they had met as civilians first, so she said, “We’ve seen each other since then, yes.”

He leaned towards her examining her face.

She poked him in the nose, pushing him back. “Nuh-huh, kitty. I’m sorry that my question made you uncomfortable, but I don’t want you to just guess who I am, okay?”

He pouted, but then turned his head to look out at the city. “What if I don’t say the right name? What if the civilian girl I like most isn’t you?”

She looked at his profile for a long moment before answering. “I think I’ll still tell you who I am. And we can decide what to do from there, together. I just don’t want being ladybug to be the only reason you want to be with me.”

He frowned, looking into her eyes. “One day you’ll believe me, that I really do love all of you—your bravery, your kindness, your sense of humor. Those have nothing to do with your superpowers.”

She chuckled. “I’m a lot braver with a mask to hide behind!”

“Me too.”

Two weeks ago she would have been surprised at that, but today she just nodded, a gentle smile on her lips. “That’s why I think I’d still be willing to try this.” She gestured between them. “If you want to when you know who I am.”

He straightened up, and shifted his whole body to face her, but rubbed his neck and looked down at his lap as he spoke. “There aren’t a lot of girls that I know well enough to even consider dating,” he started, “most of them are in my classes. A couple of models I’ve known for years. Even the girls I know well aren’t... aren’t you so I never let myself consider... anyway,” he shook his head, clearing a thought, “aside from you, the bravest, kindest, funniest girl I know is Marinette. If I weren’t already in love with you, I think I could fall for her.”

“Marinette?” she asked quietly.

He glanced up at her, but she was looking down and her bangs were hiding her face.

“The Baker’s daughter? You asked me if I thought she was cute once, during the Evillistrator situation.”

“Oh god!” Her hands flew up to her face and she finally looked up at him, blue eyes wide. “I asked Adrien Agreste if he thought I was cute!”

“Yeah, you—wait, you asked... Marinette?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing that has sat in my notes for ages. I don't see myself adding anything to this in the near future and thought that it could stand alone so I decided to post it~ I hope that you enjoyed it! These two are super cute.


End file.
